


you're the other half (of my broken heart)

by willssoulace



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hugs, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 12:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15073337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willssoulace/pseuds/willssoulace
Summary: "Tell me something, Clarke", his voice breaks on her name.And for a second, just a second, it's like he's there, her Bellamy. Always asking her for advice, needing her."Why?" is the only word that escapes her mouth.Why did you do it?She watches him closing his eyes. She can feel how what he did is haunting him, and she feels bad for him. If only she could take all that pain away.Post 5x08





	you're the other half (of my broken heart)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! I'm so happy I finally managed to write something about Bellarke. I feel nervous because this is the first fiction I publish on this Web site, and the first fiction I write in English (which is not my native language so if you find mistakes, i'm so sorry). This of course is set after 5x08, it''s pretty angst but not too much so don't worry if you don't like that stuff. But I bet you do ;)  
> Okay I got nothing else to say, enjoy and let me know what you think!
> 
> ps. the title comes from "If this is love" by Ruth B. which reminds me of Bellarke.

The door of the cell opens with a loud click. That little, creepy sound makes Clarke's heart jump. She didn't think her hour had come yet, she thought she had more time. Well, she hoped she had. Not that she regrets anything, it was the right thing to do and she _had_ to do it to protect Madi, her little Madi. But the thought of dying after years and years spent finding a way to survive, is scarily odd for her. Maybe she really thought she could live in peace in that valley, with Madi and her friends. But life had always been cruel, not letting her breathe for more than five minutes. She faces her fate, turning back to the door, ready to let go all that pain and suffering she never managed to escape from. But when she looks at the door, it isn't Octavia or some of her guards that she sees. It's Bellamy, with Madi by his side. When the little girl sees her, she runs towards her, filling Clarke's heart with joy and relief. She is there, she is safe and she is holding her. Maybe for the last time, but it doesn't matter. Bellamy is already keeping his promise. She knew he would, that's why she entrusted that task to him. Madi frees from her tight hold, only to ask "are you okay?"  
The urgence in her voice makes Clarke smile with fondness. With her calmest voice she says "yes, I'm okay" but then a sudden thought crosses her mind "Why are you here? It could be dangerous. Octavia-"  
"You don't have to worry about her". Those words don't come from Madi, they come from Bellamy. His voice is normal, but Clarke sees a sort of resignation in his eyes. And it scares her. Bellamy was in danger as much as she was, he had helped her with the plan. For all the time she had been in that cell, she hadn't stopped thinking about him, letting worry consume her like a fire. She had just got him back, and now they were separated again. And this time for good. She wonders if he came there to say goodbye, or to tell her about a new plan to let her out. He looks past her, directing his eyes to Madi, and asks "Could you leave us alone for a minute?"  
The little girl doesn't seem surprised nor bothered, it's like she was expecting it. She nods at Bellamy, then walks away, closing the door behind her. Clarke wonders if the two of them had already talked, if he had explained her what they did. She doesn't even have the time to ask those questions before Bellamy says "Octavia won't be a problem for you, for us. We'll go to the valley" and, as that little statement could have answered all of her questions, he turns away. Clarke quickly calls him, trying to understand. But when he looks at her, she only sees sadness. His teary eyes stare at her, as he is trying to regain the strength he lost. But when he talks, again, his voice is completely empty. "I poisoned her with one of Monty's algae. She's in a coma now"  
He says it like he could have said 'I just had a shower', like it's no big deal. But Clarke knows he's hiding his emotions. And that, together with what he just told her, hit her like a train. The Bellamy she knew would have never done something like this, not to his sister. He had always protected her, no matter how bad she treated him. There is no reason he could have done something like that. Maybe he reads what she's thinking or maybe he is just tired of the silence between 'em, but he says "Tell me something, Clarke", his voice breaking on her name.  
And for a second, just a second, it's like he's there, her Bellamy. Always asking her for advice, needing her.  
"Why?" is the only word that escaped her mouth. _Why did you do it?_  
She watches him closing his eyes. She can feel how what he did is haunting him, and she feels bad for him. If only she could take all that pain away. Bellamy doesn't answer, he's staring at something she can't see. For a moment she thinks he didn't hear her and she gets closer to him, taking his hand. Bringing him back to reality.  
When he looks at her, Clarke feels her heartbeat slowing down for a minute. She had dreamt those eyes for so many nights before seeing them again, that it almost felt like a dream looking directly at him. Not even her drawing could make him justice. He isn't the same person she had left, who had left her, but she still feels everything for him. Admiration, anger, fondness. Love.  
"Clarke" he calls, like he's seeing her for the first time, seeking for her help, and a tear escapes his eye. That's it.  
Just her name, nothing more, nothing less. But it's enough to break her apart, to make her want to forget everything just to be with him. She hugs him, holds him tight, trying to make him feel how much she cares about him. So much that it scares the crap out of her. She's about to reassure him, like nothing happened, when she hears his voice sudden and clear: "I couldn't lose you. Not again." It's like he slapped her in the face. Those words hurt like a million knives. It's the "not again" that makes it worse, it reminds her that he already lost her once. She was dead to him. She hasn't thought about that until this moment, maybe because he lets her see how vulnerable he is, maybe because he finally pulls his mask off. He reveals himself to her. And God, she had wished to see this man, to _be_ with this man for so long. And now he's here.  
_I can't lose you either, Bellamy._  
There are so many things she wants to tell him, she wants him to listen to her words like he always did. She wipes away a tear from his face, and gets ready to talk.  
But before she can think about what to say, the door opens once again and Madi comes in.  
"I'm sorry" she apologies, "but we need to go".  
And after that information, she goes away, just like Clarke's courage. There are a million things she could say right now, things he may have forgotten. Things he never knew. But all she says is "We have to go", like it's the most important thing at the moment. Like she can handle to live another day without Bellamy knowing that she'll always be there for him. That she's proud of him. That no matter what he does, she'll always love him.


End file.
